The Visit
by iLaura
Summary: Max and the flock have landed in my backyard, and I have a huge crush on Iggy. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (My POV)

As soon as Max and the flock landed in my backyard, I jumped up, threw on my Crocs, and went outside. It looked as if they were about to fly off, but I cried out, "Wait!" and ran next to Max.

The flocked exchanged nervous glances, and then Total spoke, "Well, spit it out! We don't have all day!" Fang clamped a hand over Total's mouth and spoke, "Sorry about Total."

I replied, "I know, he can get a little impatient sometimes."

Angel giggled. Total tried to squirm out of Fang's grip, but Fang held him tight. Total tried to say something that sounded like, "Hey! Put me down!"

Max gave Total the Evil Eye and said to me, "So, hi. Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to see how you guys are doing. You know, with the whole saving the world thing and all."

Max smiled and said, "We're doing fine. It could be better, but we're doing the best we can."

"Can I help in any way?"

"There's nothing really special, I don't think, that you can do. Just the usual reduce, reuse, and recycle stuff."

Fang interrupted, "Well, there _is_ one thing…"

"What, what?" I asked eagerly. Max looked at Fang.

"Never mind," he said.

"Oh, OK." I pouted. "Change of subject. Do you guys need somewhere to stay? I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Well, I guess a night or two won't hurt," Max said with a smile.

Fang uncovered Total's mouth and put him down. "I hope your parents like dogs," Fang said.

"My dad does. My mom's not too crazy about them. But she might learn to love Total." I smiled. "Come on inside" Everyone followed me into my house. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled, "Can you come here a sec?" My parents came into the kitchen where the flock and I were standing. My mom raised an eyebrow.

I asked, "Can some of my friends stay over for a few days? Oh, and their dog?" I saw Total wince and the mention of the word "dog". I shot him a sympathetic smile. _Sorry_, I mouthed.

My mom looked at my dad. He said, "I don't have a problem with it." My mom nodded her head in approval. I pumped my fist in the air. "Yes!"

I brought the flock upstairs. "We don't exactly live in a mansion, but is this OK? You can split up between my room and the guest room."

Max nodded. "It's very homey." The rest of the flock agreed.

"My room won't exactly win the award for the cleanest room, but it's livable." I laughed. "So, who wants to sleep where?" Max, Nudge, and Angel decided to stay in my room. Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman (plus Total) decided to stay in the guest room. "Sorry there isn't enough room to stretch your wings all the way out."

"That's alright," Max said. "That's what the huge backyard is for."

Then Iggy said, "Do you think I can call Ella? I just want to check in with her."

Fang groaned, "You just saw her this morning! What could there possibly be to talk about?"

Iggy shrugged. "I just want to talk to her." Then he turned to me. "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," I said. I took him into my parent's room where the nearest phone is. "I'll give you a little privacy. Do you want me to dial for you?"

"Nah, I can do it," he replied as he dialed Ella's number. I left him to talk to Ella alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

When I went back to my room, I saw the Gasman and Angel jumping on the bed. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "No more bird-kids jumping on the bed! Please." They stopped jumping and sat down on my bed. Angel giggled. " Okay, so if anyone needs to use the bathroom, it's down the hallway," I pointed to the right, "and it's the first door on the right.

Iggy appeared a few seconds later. Fang asked, "So how's Ella?" Iggy's face burned red.

"She's OK," he said, still red.

Angel giggled, "So what did you guys talk about?" I silently gasped. She must've just read Iggy's thoughts! I sent a silent message to Angel: What was he thinking? She replied back: You'll find out soon enough. And we did.

Iggy's face got even redder (if that was possible) and he said, "I told her that we were safe."

Angel asked with a mischievous grin, "Anything else?"

Iggy muttered something that sounded like, "Angel, I'm going to kill you!" He sighed, "Ella told me that she misses me already. And that she loves me so much." Everyone _ooh_ed and _aww_ed.

Fang patted Iggy's back, "That's so sweet." He smiled. "And you said…?"

"I told her that I love her too." He stuck his tongue out at Angel. "But I told her…" he trailed off.

Nudge asked, "What's wrong, Ig?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Iggy sighed again.

"Alright, we won't push you," Max said. "Right?" she asked everyone else with a glare that said _Agree with me or suffer_. Everyone nodded.

I went over to Iggy and whispered, "If you want to talk, let me know. I'm all ears and zipped lips." He nodded and smiled slightly.

Total interrupted, "Um, I have to go, if you know what I mean…"

"Oh!" I gasped and ran downstairs with Total following me. I slid open the back door and let Total out. I waited a minute or two to give him privacy, then let him back in. We went back upstairs. I yelled up the stairs, "Coming back up!" Just incase Max and Fang were kissing.

When I reached my room with Total, I saw everyone gathered around Angel. When she saw me, she tried to hide something. I saw a flash of pink. _Please tell me Angel did not just find my diary!_ I thought.

"Okay, give it," I said to Angel and held my hand out.

"I don't have anything!" She exclaimed as she held both of her hands out.

"Nudge?"

"Nope."

"Max, Fang, Gazzy?

"No."

"Nada"

"Nope"

Aw, crap! That must mean, "Iggy?" He blushed and pulled out my diary from behind his back. _Oh no!_ I opened it up to where the bookmark was. I read it to myself:

March 12th

I really love Iggy from Maximum Ride. He's just so awesome! He doesn't let his blindness stop him from doing normal things. I wish that we could kiss. But that'll probably never happen. He and the rest of the flock are usually out saving the world (and other extreme sports). Lol I wish I could meet him. I 3 Iggy!

My face grew red with embarrassment. Who had found my diary? "Angel, did you find my diary?"

She nodded sheepishly. "I'm s-s-sorry," she stuttered. Then she started crying.

"Aww, don't cry, Angel! It's OK." I went over to hug her. I pat her head. "My major concern is: did you read it out loud?"

She nodded and continued crying.

"Shhh, it's OK. Shhh." I picked her up and put her on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Iggy's POV) Chapter 3 (Iggy's POV)

It felt like my face was on fire. I can't believe Laura wrote that about me. It was so… sweet. I don't think anyone had ever said that stuff about me before.

She said, "So, now you know, huh?" I figured she was blushing, too.

"Yeah." I half-smiled. "That's really sweet."

"You really think so?" Laura asked.

"Yup. Very sweet." I walked over and put my arm around her shoulder. I whispered, "Can I still talk to you about something?"

"Sure," she whispered back.

I turned to the flock and asked, "Can we have a moment alone?"

Max said, "Sure," and I was pretty sure they left the room.

"Did they leave?" I asked Laura.

"Yup, they did," she replied and shut the door. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"Well, I told Ella… that there might be someone else, and that we should try to see different people. The moment that I sensed you, I felt a connection."

"Aww, really? You didn't exactly have to break up with Ella, though."

"Well, we weren't exactly going out. We just sorta kissed, then became really good friends after that."

"That's all? I thought you two were going out."

"Nope. Some people stretch the truth. A lot. And I mean _a lot_." _Yeah, like Nudge. Argh._

"So, you're not in a relationship?"

"Nope."

"Well, do you want to be?"

"I suppose so." I smiled at her.

"Great. I'm smiling back at you. So, now what do you want to do."

I heard a thump at the door and some muffled laughter. "Nudge, get away from the door or I'll put you in a headlock!" I heard something that sounded like "Sorry!" from the other side of the door.

Laura giggled. "That must get annoying after a while."

"Yeah, but you get used to it. Eventually." We both laughed. I leaned toward Laura and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow." She kissed me back, this time on the lips.

We heard a knock at the door. "Are you two done in there _yet?_" It sounded like Nudge.

"Not yet!" we both cried out and laughed again. I pulled Laura close to me and kissed her again. I smelled the sweetness of her strawberry kiwi shampoo. She stroked one of my wings and kissed me back.

A few minutes later, we opened the door and Nudge fell into the room. "You little eavesdropper!" I cried out as I managed to put her in a headlock.

Laura giggled. "Nudge will be Nudge."

I said through gritted teeth, "Next time I catch you eavesdropping, you'll get more than a headlock." Laura's mom called us downstairs for supper.

(My POV)

"Boy is my mom in for a surprise when she finds out how much you guys eat," I said to the flock. "Good thing tonight is barbecue night."

Total grumbled, "I hope she doesn't give me dog food." We all laughed.

"Don't worry," I said, "I told her to give you some hotdogs."

Total grinned (as much as a dog can grin), "Thanks!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (My POV)

We headed downstairs, grabbed some food, and went to sit in the living room since there were so many of us. My parents joined us.

"So, who are your friends?" My mom asked. "We didn't get to talk much before."

"Mom," I said as I pointed to the flock, "this is Max, Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Krystal, uh, Zephyr, Ariel, and Total. They're… friends from school. Plus their, uh, companion."

"Zephyr, huh?" my dad asked, looking at the Gasman. "Cool name."

"Thanks," Gazzy said, smiling.

"You haven't really mentioned these friends," my mom stated.

"Oh, well, they're transfer students," I said quickly. I heard Angel giggle. Yeah, transfer _mutant_ students, she "said" inside my head. I giggled softly.

Yeah, Angel, transfer mutant students. Something like that, I "said" back.

"They don't look alike," My mom said.

"We were adopted," Max answered. "But we feel a brother-sister connection. Zephyr and An -- Ariel are the only actual siblings with us."

"Oh, well, that's good." My mom smiled. "You're _connected_," she emphasized.

More than ya think, Angel "said" to me. Total barked like an actual dog would.

"And how did you find this fellow?" My dad asked as he pet Total.

"We found him on the street," Angel spoke up. "He didn't have a collar, so our adopted mom let us keep him."

"This is really good," Angel said.

"I'm glad you like it. I cooked," my dad said with a smile.

"Very good, Mr.…" Angel complimented

"Call me Eric," my dad said.

"Eric. Very good, Eric." The rest of the flock nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you."

"And Zephyr is practicing ventriloquism," Max picked back up on the subject of Total. "Can you make Total talk, Zephyr?"  
"Sure can!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"This is delicious!" Total said.

My mom laughed. "Very good, Zephyr." I laughed because I knew that Total actually did say that.

"Thanks," Total said.

After we were cleaned up, the flock and I went back upstairs. "Lights out by 10!" my mom yelled up the stairs.

"'Kay!" I yelled back.

"It's a good thing my parents didn't notice your wings," I said to the flock. "I'm sure that would have gone over _really_ well. 'Hey, I couldn't help but to notice, do your friends have wings?'" Everyone laughed, and Iggy gave my hand a light squeeze. I smiled.

Nudge said, "Yeah, that's good. I could only imagine what would happen. The worst thing would be if your parents turned into Erasers or something like that. That would've been _really_ bad! Or if—"

I hurried to cover Nudge's mouth before she _really_ got started babbling. We both giggled. I let go and hoped that Nudge wouldn't start talking again. She didn't start right away. Thank goodness.

"Yeah, and if they found out that Total was really talking instead of Gassy… That wouldn't have gone over well, either," Max said.

"Yeah," Angel agreed. "I'm glad your parents are letting him stay here with us," she said to me.

"I'm glad too," I agreed as I hugged Iggy. He smiled. "You guys don't have to be anywhere, do you? I don't want to be holding you back from anything important."

"Nah, we were just going to hang out for a couple of days anyway," Max said.

"Cool," I said. "So does anyone want to tell scary stories?" Nudge shivered. "I'll take that as a no," I said.

Nudge half-smiled, "I'm not really a big fan of scary stories. After that one that Max told us, I don't like them anymore."

"Ah," I said. "I just thought it would be fun."

"Hey, pull my finger," Gazzy said to me.

"DON'T!" everyone yelled. Too late.

"Aww, Gasser, why'd ya do it?" Iggy asked as he plugged his nose. Gazzy shrugged.

"Alright, everyone into the other room. I'll open a window in here," I said as I ushered everyone into the guest room." I opened my windows and took a deep breath of fresh air, then held my breath and ran across the hall to the guest room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (My POV)

When I got into the guest room, Angel was rubbing her eyes. "Are you getting tired, Angel?" I asked.

She nodded. "I don't wanna go to bed, though. There's so much exciting things to do here." Angel smiled, but her eyes started to flitter closed. I rubbed her head until she fell asleep.

I looked at the clock. It was almost 9 o' clock. "Okay, we have one hour to do whatever." Max and Fang looked at each other. I laughed. "Wait, that didn't come out right. Let me rephrase that. We have one hour until we're supposed to go to bed. There. But my parents probably won't come in and check on us after 10…" I smiled mischievously.

Max looked around at everyone. Everyone who was awake, anyway. They all nodded. "Are you thinking what we're thinking?" she asked me.

"I think I _am_ thinking what you're thinking," I said. "What _are_ we thinking?" I giggled. "Just kidding."

"Okay, we've only got Nudge, Iggy, Fang and me left," Max said. "Gassy and Angel are out for the count." Gazzy let out a snore and rolled over.

"Don't forget me," Total whispered.

"Okay, Total too," Fang said.

"Maybe he should stay here incase someone wakes up…" Max suggested.

"I guess so. Yeah, if Angel wakes up, he'll be here to snuggle," I said. "But you just don't want to carry him, do you?" I mumbled under my breath to Max. She ignored me.

"Okay, so how about we go into my room and play Apples to Apples?" I suggested. "Oh, whoops…" I trailed off, almost forgetting for a moment about Iggy. "You have to read cards. Sorry about that, Ig."

Iggy shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Okay, let's see… How about we go and play Wii? See if Max can beat Fang at boxing."

"It's on!" Max challenged. "Unless you're… chicken," She directed at Fang.

"Hey. I'm no chicken," Fang said softly. "Downstairs. Now."

"That's what she said," I mumbled under my breath. Iggy must've heard me, because he let out a chuckle. I held Iggy's hand and guided him downstairs.

I saw my mom setting up the coffee pot in the kitchen and said, "We're going to play Wii."

"Ten o'clock," she reminded. I nodded.

Downstairs, I turned my console on and put the disk in. I gave Fang the player one remote. He had no idea how to work it, so I showed him how to put the wrist strap on. To move the remote around, I held his wrist and guided him to all the right buttons. Max let out a low hiss when I grabbed hold of Fang's wrist. I assured her that I was only showing him how to work everything and nothing else. She nodded, but crossed her hands over her chest.

I had already made Max and Fang Mii's, so I just let them box. First, Max knocked Fang out, but he recovered. Then it was a draw for round one. In round two, Fang KOed Max. Her Mii didn't recover, and the game declared Fang as the winner.

"Rematch," Max growled.


End file.
